


Breath of the wild fanfiction

by Greatest_zora_fan_ever



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatest_zora_fan_ever/pseuds/Greatest_zora_fan_ever
Summary: A painful day ends with a tragic end





	Breath of the wild fanfiction

The dark clouds perfectly described the state of the land. The rain of our hero's it was a .... pathetic situation to say the least pain and angre, sadness and sorrow. while bothe sides where in agony in some form or another well be focusing on the one we all know. Link the hero and zelda the goddes child they where running away from the demon and it's vessel. The demon Demise followed them with his guardians hoping that he could take them out and rule the continent even if it was just temporary. Our hero's tried to flee from him by running into the forest both covered in mud and rainwater. Link was pulling zelda with him like a child wandering with their father. But surprise surprise she let go. Link turned around seeing her on the ground weeping the tears not noticeable in the rain "it's all my fault" she said between sobs "everything I worked for and ever one I know is gone" link walked to her and went on his kneels "it's not your fault" "oh JUST ADMIT IT IM A BIG FAILURE" she cried harder and harder link tried to comfort her but didn't know what to say "huh just let me bring you to safety and then you can cry all you want but hyrule needs you" she nodded and took his hand they ran like HELL. After what felt like a hour running Link and zelda found a cave it wasn't castle luxury but it was good enough zelda sat down and link made a fire with some sticks that already where inside. He said he went to patrol and walked outside fate a while he could make out something that would always mean hope incarnate for him. Red scales though a little darker thanks to the rain, eyes yellow like Amber and a face he will always remember the face of his fiancé. Mipha princess of the zora and the most beutifel woman he had ever seen she saw him to and the ran to one another embracing each other when they got toghether they stood like that for almost an hour until link let go. "What are you doing here" link asked "when I got to my titan the doors closed in front of me and I heard a screech so I went here to see if you and zelda where ok" she said in one or two breaths but then link snapped and he fell to his knees he couldnt take it any more all the pain he put away all the sadness it was to much the stoic hero was gone and he left a crying husk nothing could make him stop now and between sobs he said "you know zelda said this was her fault but really it was mine. What a hero I was while Gannon attacked I ran away like a coward and now hundreds if not thousands of people will die. And all because of me I failed every one the king, zelda, Daruk urbossa, revali, ....... you....I just... I just can't. How can I be a hero if all I do is fail people" he only cried harder and harder until mipha put her hands on his cheek link looked up to see Mipha whent on her knees and staring into his eyes trying to comfort him then she hugged him "link dont you see you can't disappoint me and you haven't failed anyone especially not me" she told him then she kissed him on the cheek. Link grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away just far enough to be face to face with her and their they where on the ground In a storm during bassicly the apocalypse until link evauntualy said " you know as kids I never thought I would say this but..." Link chuckled " you look good even with mud on you" mipha chuckled to "hi hi your crazy" they both shared a good laugh probably the only ones in the continent then link stood up pulling mipha off the ground and they hugged again link put a kiss on mipha her cheek but he didn't stop their he kept kissing her until he planted one on her lips they stood like that for like 10 minutes until link said "I should get back to the princess now" "and I'll go to Ruta I might be able to get in after all" and so it happened link was almost killed and put in the shrine of ressuraction and mipha was killed by Gannon's water demon and the rest as they say is history

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it ain't that good but I'm sure I'll improve thanks for reading stay out of trouble


End file.
